leagueoflegendsfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
V4.10
Ahoj, summoneři! Máme tu novou aktualizaci! Přináší spoustu různých změn, především se však soustředí na dvě oblasti: úpravy herního systému a pomoc střelcům. Nejprve se podívejme na herní změny. Konečně jsme připraveni vydat Nidalee a Skarnera, tedy dvojici šampionů, na které náš tým pro úpravy herního systému pracoval s nejvyšší prioritou. Co se Nidalee týče, ta si pomocí velkého dosahu svého oštěpu a vysoké schopnosti uhýbat vždy dokázala vynutit takový styl hry, proti kterému bylo obtížné hledat nějakou protizbraň. Podrobně se tomu budeme věnovat v individuálním kontextu, ale řekneme to i zde: Nidalee pro nás představuje tvrdý oříšek. Není snadné udržet její herní systém zábavný, aniž by tomu tak bylo na úkor ostatních 9 hráčů, kteří musí tancovat tak, jak ona píská. U Skarnera je situace poněkud odlišná. Změny, jež jsme u něj provedli v rámci aktualizace 4.2, jej sice docela dobře vyvážily, přestal ovšem být pro milovníky škorpionů tak lákavou volbou jako dříve. Díky těmto úpravám je Skarner lepivější a nebezpečnější arachnid než dosud, což by mělo dát hráčům dobrý důvod, aby si jej opět vybírali. Co se týče pomoci střelcům, provedli jsme celou řadu změn u předmětů s útočným poškozením, léčením útoky a rychlostí útoků, jež vytvářejí prostor pro nové možnosti výbavy v úvodní až střední fázi hry a zároveň vyplňují mezeru mezi střelci zaměřenými na okamžité poškození (mluvíme o tobě, Luciane) a tradičnějšími střelci, kteří se soustředí na automatický útok (Vayne, Tristana apod.). Kompletní přehled změn najdete níže, ale v zásadě jde o to, že chceme vrátit roli střelce jeho původní sílu a rozšířit prostor pro využitelnost některých šampionů. Tentokrát jsme provedli velké množství změn (odstranili jsme pasivní debuff k rychlosti pohybu z Randuinu!), tak se s nimi náležitě seznamte, než se vrhnete do dalšího hodnoceného zápasu. Jo, a to jsem řekl, že Bloodthirster má jiný pasivní efekt a že jsme přidali dva nové předměty? No, tak teď už ano! Tak vzhůru k poznámkám k aktualizaci 4.10! Chris „Pwyff“ Tom Hlavní *Kapitáni vidí ve funkci Team Builder seznam „navrhovaných hráčů“, které mohou přizvat do své hry. Budeme s touto funkcí experimentovat a zahrnovat do ní hráče, o kterých si myslíme, že by vás hra s nimi mohla bavit. *Hráčům, kteří v obchodě nakupují pomocí klávesnice, by se již nemělo stávat, že v případě nezdařeného nákupu se jim obchod zavře *Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které bylo někdy zapotřebí odemknout kameru dvakrát, aby nové nastavení platilo Obchod Nové skiny: *Sweeper *Superfan *Striker *Goalkeeper *Red Card *Primetime Šampióni ; Milovníci chrličů z celého světa se pro Galia hojně dožadovali odolnosti vůči magii za každou úroveň, a jelikož jsme oslabili Athene's Unholy Grail (jejž Galio považuje za základní výbavu), rozhodli jsme se mu dát trochu silnější kůži. *Magic resist za level zvýšen na 1,25 z 0. ; Graggy se naučil lépe lemtat i pod palbou. Vzhledem k této změně se Gragas už nebude muset obávat ztráty útočného buffu, pokud jej někdo přeruší během pití, a navíc si bude moci lépe vychutnat používání W při tankování během rvaček. * (W) Gragas již nepřijde o snižování utrpěného poškození, pokud jej někdo přeruší během pití. Aktualizovaný popis nyní uvádí, že strop procentuálního poškození vůči příšerám je na hodnotě 250. ; Navazujeme na Karthusovu úpravu vzhledu několika opravami chyb a pár dodatky. I nadále budeme sledovat, zda je používání jeho kouzel dostatečně přehledné. *Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které se zdálo, že schopnost Lay Waste poskytovala větší výhled, než tomu ve skutečnosti bylo. Příkazy k pohybu již nepřerušují dabing pro Wall of Pain. K tanečku skinu Statue Karthuse byl přidán skřek dravého ptáka. Grafické efekty schopnosti Rekviem jsou nyní nápadnější, můžete se tedy snadněji podvolit smrti. ; LeBlanc patří mezi šampiony, kteří mají celou řadu záviděníhodných výhod: pohyb do všech směrů, vysoké okamžité poškození, přesný výběr cíle, parádní pokrývku hlavy... Nebylo tedy snadné dát jí nějaké rozumné slabiny, které by mohli nepřátelé využít, aniž bychom tím poškodili její identitu. Musíme postupovat velice opatrně a plánovitě, protože chceme, aby se za LeBlanc i nadále skvěle hrálo i se na ni dívalo. Díky odstranění silencu z jejího Q ale mají protivníci alespoň nějakou šanci rány opětovat, když QRWEuje (nebo WQREuje či WRQEuje v šarvátkách na delší vzdálenost). LeBlanc budeme i nadále pečlivě pozorovat a sledovat, jak se s těmito změnami vypořádá. * (Q) přejmenováno z Sigil of Silence na Sigil of Malice. Již nedává silence na cíl. ; Na vyšších úrovních bývá Lucian univerzálním střelcem s vysokým poškozením v lajně, skvělou pohyblivostí, dobrým postupným posilováním a poměrně bezpečnou pozicí v týmových bojích. Ovšem vzhledem k současným změnám u předmětů s útočným poškozením nechceme provádět příliš mnoho úprav najednou. Lucianovi se časem určitě nevyhnou výraznější změny, které mu přidají nějaké rozumné slabiny, ale ať už u něj provedeme jakékoliv úpravy, oslabení W (jehož úkolem nemá být přímé poškozování, nýbrž vylepšení funkčnosti) s nimi bude dozajista v souladu. * (W) přepočet z bonus AD snížen z 0,6 na 0,3. ; Vzhledem k nepříjemně vysokému poškození, jež způsobovala svým oštěpem, a takřka kočičí hbitosti byla Nidalee po dlouhou dobu šampionem, který představoval nízké riziko a poskytoval jen minimum interakce. U staré Nidalee se vlastně vše často točilo jen kolem otázky: „Kdy mám přestat házet oštěpy?“ Načež následovala typická odpověď: „Nikdy.“ V rámci úpravy Nidaleeina herního systému jsme si tedy vytkli za cíl trochu jí obrousit drápky, aby hra proti ní nebyla tak frustrující, a zároveň jí dát víc možností než jen střílet jeden projektil za druhým. Také jsme v tom všem spatřili vynikající příležitost upevnit roli Nidalee jakožto lovkyně měnící podobu, což znamená větší příklon k podobě pumy na úkor lidské podoby. A vzhledem tomu, že jsme Nidaleein útok více provázali s podobou pumy, se nyní musí snažit najít rovnováhu mezi vysokým potenciálem pro únik se schopností lovit měkké cíle („uskočit do bezpečí, nebo jim na hlavu?“). Proti pumě, jež vnáší zmatek do zadních linií, lze bojovat mnohem různoroději než proti obyčejnému letícímu oštěpu – nemluvě o možnostech týmového využití. *Všechny schopnosti nyní mají nové ikony. Přidán nový efekt pro rozpoznání „lovených“ protivníků. Grafické zpracování Javelin Toss bylo upraveno, efekt je nyní výraznější. Ukazatel schopnosti Bushwhack, jenž se zobrazuje na zemi, je nyní nápadnější. Všechny Nidaleeiny schopnosti v podobě pumy kopírují úroveň schopnosti R. * (pasivka) při pohybu křovím se Nidalee zvyšuje na 2 sekundy rychlost pohybu o 10 %. Pokud se pohybuje směrem k viditelnému nepřátelskému šampionovi v dosahu 5500 jednotek, narůstá tento bonus na 30 %. Pokud nějaký šampion utrpí zranění schopnostmi Javelin Toss nebo Bushwhack, je na 4 sekundy označen jako „lovený“. Nidalee tak na něj získá výhled, při pohybu směrem k němu obdrží 30% bonus k rychlosti pohybu (do vzdálenosti 5500 jednotek) a následující použití schopností Takedown, Pounce a Swipe proti němu je účinnější. * (Q) na 4 sekund umístí na šampiony debuff „Lovený“. Nidalee hodí svůj oštěp, který způsobí magické poškození. Pokud oštěem urazí cestu delší, než na jakou dosáhne Nidaleein základní útok, začne nabírat na poškození. Tato hodnota dosáhne maxima při 80 % dodatečného dosahu. * (W) na 4 sekundy umístí na šampiony debuff „Lovený“. Nidalee nastraží past. Když ji nepřítel spustí, dojde k odhalení jeho pozice a po dobu 4 sekund mu je způsobováno poškození. * (E) nidalee vyléčí zaměřeného spojeneckého šampiona a na 7 sekund mu poskytne bonus k rychlosti útoků. * ® Nidalee se změní do podoby krvelačné pumy s novými schopnostmi. * (Q) příští Nidaleein útok způsobí magické poškození. Cílům, jež mají méně zdraví, způsobí dodatečné poškození, a to až do výše 250 % celkového poškození. První Takedown zaměřená na „loveného“ šampiona způsobí o 33 % více poškození. * (W) Nidalee se vrhne na krátkou vzdálenost vpřed a všem nepřátelům v okolí způsobí magické poškození. První schopnost Pounce, která je seslána přímo na „loveného“ šampiona, má dosah delší o 700 jednotek. * (E) Nidalee zaútočí svými drápy na nepřítele a způsobí magické poškození všem protivníkům před sebou. První Swipe, jenž způsobí poškození „lovenému“ šampionovi, zkrátí cooldown schopnosti Pounce se na 1 sekundu. * ® Nidalee se změní zpět do lidské podoby. ; Tato změna může ovlivnit také Pantheonovu schopnost Ignite na protivníky, zatímco padá k zemi. * ® byla opravena chyba, kvůli které mohl Pantheon sesílat summoner kouzla ještě před dopadem. Především bylo možné použít Flash a způsobit tak plošné poškození v jiné oblasti, než která byla původně zaměřena. ; Díky předchozím úpravám ceny pro seslání se nám sice podařilo omezit u Sivir přílišnou neinteraktivitu při lajnování, zároveň jsme ji tím však znevýhodnili v týmových bojích v závěrečné fázi hry. Tuto chybu nyní napravujeme. *Základní mana zvýšena z 246 na 250. Mana za level zvýšena z 43 na 50. Regenerace many zvýšena z 0,5 za 5 sekund na 0,9 za 5 sekund. ; A máme tu druhou aktualizaci Skarnera! Už od změn provedených v rámci patche 4.2 jsme vedli sáhodlouhé debaty o tom, jak Skarnera zatraktivnit, ale potřebovali jsme nějak posílit jeho identitu, aniž bychom do hry vrátili jeho staré problémy (především jeho dualitu „hop, nebo trop“, tedy že buď se mu dařilo opravdu velice dobře, nebo byl tak slabý, že nemohl téměř nijak zasáhnout do týmových bojů). Při práci na těchto úpravách jsme brali velký ohled na vaši zpětnou vazbu a přání vrátit Skarnerovi jeho původní roli tankovacího brouka (nebo pavoukovce, to je jedno) se silným důrazem na omezující efekty a oslabit jeho zaměření na poškození způsobované v duelech. Tyto změny by tedy měly ze Skarnera učinit víc tanka, který narušuje soupeřovu hru, a zároveň mu dávají více možností zasáhnout do týmových bojů i v případech, kdy za ostatními zaostává. Museli jsme pochopitelně trochu poladit Skarnerovy útočné schopnosti, aby měl vůbec čím nepřátele napadat, ale tentokrát by se již měl opět cítit jako ve své staré kůži. Krunýři. *Byly aktualizovány textury základního modelu a všech skinů. Skarner má také spekulární mapy, díky kterým pěkně září. Skarnerovo W a jeho pasivní schopnost mají nové částicové efekty. Všechny schopnosti nyní mají nové ikony. * (pasivka) Skarnerova útočná kouzla umisťují na nepřátelské šampiony a velké příšery na 5 sekund debuff „Křišťálový jed“. Pokud Skarner zasáhne základní schopností cíl, na němž jsou nasčítané 3 stupně Křišťálového jedu, způsobí mu 20–105 bodů magického poškození a na 0,5 / 0,75 / 1 sekundy stun. Během 6 sekund po svém stunu je cíl imunní vůči umisťování dalších stupňů Křišťálového jedu. * (Q) Základní útoky zkracují cooldown schopnosti o 0,5 sekundy (v případě zasažení šampionů je efekt dvojnásobný). Nyní navíc přidává +3/4/5/6/7 % k rychlosti pohybu za každý stupeň (až 3 stupně). Základní fyzické zranění zmenšeno z 25/40/55/70/85 (+0,8 AD) na 25/40/55/70/85 (0,4 AD). Magické poškození zmenšeno z 24/36/48/60/72 (+0,4 AP) na 20/32/44/56/68 (+0,2 AP). * (W) cooldown snížen z 16 sekund na 13 / 12,5 / 12 / 11,5 / 11 sekund. * (E) magické poškození sníženo z 80/120/160/200/240 (+0,7 AP) na 40/60/80/100/120 (+0,4 AP). Cooldown snížen z 14 sekund na 12. * ® schopnost spotřebuje všechny stupně Křišťálového jedu a způsobí 50/75/100 bodů magického poškození za každý spotřebovaný stupeň. Cooldown snížen z 130/120/110 sekund na 110/100/90 sekund. ; Když se Threshův základní útok nabíjel schopností Flay, používal špatnou ikonu buffu. Tato změna přidává... SROZUMITELNOST! * (E) nyní se zobrazuje správná ikona buffu. ; Dáváme Tristaně několik modernizačních buffů, abychom zdůraznili její silné stránky (POŘÁDNĚ JE ZADUPEJ, TRIST!). Dodejme, že změna provedená u Rocket Jump vám nezaručí úspěch u každého skoku přes zeď, pohyb terénem je ale o něco snazší. Pokud se vám i nadále skoky přes zeď nedaří, přesuňte se k ní blíž! * (W) cena snížena z 80 many na všech levelech na 60 many na všech levelech. Při skoku poblíž zdí nebo přes ně nyní dochází k lepší kontrole okolních míst pro přistání. * ® dosah se nyní zvyšuje společně s levelem. ; *Všechny schopnosti nyní mají nové ikony. ; Domníváme se, že v závěrečných fázích hry je Twitch naprosto úžasný, má ovšem velice silný útok i v úvodu zápasu a navíc mu po celou dobu nehrozí žádné velké nebezpečí. Konkrétně maskování schopností Ambush Twitchovi často umožňovalo uprchnout i v případech, kdy jej nepřátelé již lapili. Myslíme, že změny provedené v předmětech s útočným poškozením budou hrát této smradlavé kryse do karet, ale to nevadí. Naším cílem je (především) dát soupeřům možnost zabránit mu v maskování (dej mu ránu do nosu!). *Základní poškození sníženo z 52 na 49. * (pasivka) poškození sníženo z 2/4/6/8 (na úrovních 1/6/11/16) na 1/2/3/4/5/6 (na úrovních 1/4/7/10/13/16). * (Q) doba pro zamaskování bez utrpení poškození je zvýšena z 1,25 sekundy na 1,5 sekundy. Maximální doba pro zamaskování při soustavném poškozování je zvýšena z 3 sekundy na 6 sekund. ; * Zed se už neteleportuje na náhodou lokaci, když umístí Death Mark na někoho, kdo je uprostřed skoku (např. Xin Zhaův Audacious Charge apod.). Předměty V rámci této aktualizace jsme provedli několik zásadních změn u předmětů, přičemž na mušku jsme si vzali především střelce jako takové. Jak už jsme uvedli v předmluvě, naším cílem je zajistit širší možnost výběru předmětů s útočným poškozením a rychlostí útoku. Specifickým problémem v rámci sezóny 2014 bylo to, že léčení útoky se stalo součástí „povinné výbavy“ každého střelce a téměř nikdo nevyrážel do boje bez Bloodthirsteru. Jenže když se všichni pachtí jen za Bloodthirsterem, má to negativní dopad na hru. Silně totiž pomáhá útočným šampionům zaměřeným na okamžité poškození a v lajně dochází k lavinovému efektu s cílem získat Bloodthirster jako první. Vedlejším účinkem je skutečnost, že střelci přicházejí o velkou část síly ve střední až závěrečné fázi hry, jelikož si nezvyšují atributy pro násobení poškození (kritický zásah a rychlost útoků), jež by jim pomohly s likvidací nepřátelských tanků. Tuto příležitost jsme využili i k provedení úprav u dalších předmětů, jako je Warden's Mail či Randuin's Omen, aby nebyly tak vyloženě ošklivé vůči šampionům, kteří se spoléhají na automatický útok. Tyto změny by měly dát všem střelcům výběr z několika cest, po nichž se mohou ubírat, aniž by některá z nich byla výrazně lepší než ty ostatní. A zároveň nám to umožnilo provést dvě další věci: 1.) Díky změnám u Doran's Bladu si střelci mohou upravit množství léčení útoky dle vlastních potřeb – pokud potřebují oporu během lajnové fáze, můžou si jich vzít víc, aniž by se hned od počátku museli pachtit za Bloodthirsterem či Blade of the Ruined King. 2.) Všechny střelecké předměty pro závěrečnou fázi hry můžeme stavět na B.F. Swordu se základním útočným poškozením ve výši 80 bodů. Když si tedy vyberete B.F. Sword, máte jistotu, že z něj vytvoříte silný předmět pro závěrečnou fázi hry – jen se musíte rozhodnout, jaké útočné či obranné atributy u něj chcete mít. Lifesteal předměty ; *Unique passive: Získáš manu ve výší 2–8 % poškození způsobeného základními útoky. Účinek tohoto efektu se zvyšuje podle toho, kolik many ti chybí. *Attack damage +50 *Lifesteal 10% *Cooldown reduction +10% *Recept: Vampiric Scepter + Pickaxe + 975 gold (celková cena 2650 gold). ; *Základní útoky již při zásahu neobnovují zdraví. *Lifesteal 3% *Healthy sníženy z 80 na 70. *Attack damage sníženo z 8 na 7. ; *Lifesteal snížen z 10% na 8. ; *Lifesteal snížen z 12% na 8. ; *Poškození v poměru k maximálnímu zdraví sníženo z 15 % na 10 %. *Aktivovatelná schopnost ukradne cíli místo 30 % rychlosti pohybu jen 25 % rychlosti pohybu. *Poškození při zásahu v poměru k aktuálnímu zdraví zvýšeno z 5 % na 8 %. *Lifesteal snížen z 15% na 10. ; *Již nepřidává bonus k útočnému poškození nebo lifestealu za zabitou jednotku. *Lifesteal nyní může léčit nad maximální hodnotu zdraví a poskytnout krvavý štít, který absorbuje 50–450 bodů poškození (v závislosti na úrovni šampiona). Tento štít začne mizet, když se šampion nachází mimo boj po dobu 15 sekund. *Attack damage zvýšeno z 70 na 80. *Lifesteal zvýšen z 12% na 15. *Celková cena zvýšena z 3200 goldů na 3500. Attack Damage předměty ; *Attack damage zvýšeno z 45 na 50. ; *Attack damage zvýšeno z 70 na 80. ; *Attack damage zvýšeno z 60 na 80. *Celková cena zvýšena z 3700 goldů na 3800. *Aktivovatelný efekt nyní poskytuje bonus k rychlosti pohybu i postavám bojujícím na dálku. Attack Speed předměty ; *Attack speed zvýšen z 12% na 15. *Celková cena zvýšena z 400 goldů na 450. ; *Attack speed zvýšen z 20% na 25. *Celková cena zvýšena z 900 goldů na 1000. ; *Attack speed zvýšen z 18% na 20. *Celková cena snížena z 1175 goldů na 1100. ; *Attack speed zvýšen z 42% na 50. *Celková cena zvýšena z 2400 goldů na 2500. ; *Aktivovatelný efekt nyní trvá 6 sekund i u šampionů bojujících na dálku (dříve efekt trval 4 sekundy u šampionů bojujících na dálku a 6 sekund u šampionů bojujících zblízka). Drobné úpravy u receptů U následujících předmětů došlo k úpravám cen receptů z důvodu změn provedených u Dageru a Zealu, jejich celková cena však zůstala na stejné úrovni: *Stinger *Phantom Dancer *Sword of the Divine *Madred's Razor *Wriggle's Lantern *Runaan's Hurricane *Trinity Force *Statikk Shiv *Blade of the Ruined King ; *Pasivní efekt snižuje rychlost útoků místo 15 % na 10 %. ; *Pasivní efekt snižuje rychlost útoků místo 15 % na 10 %. *Pasivní efekt již nesnižuje útočníkovi rychlost pohybu. Support předměty Na vysokých úrovních se většina podpůrných šampionů často snažila získat Mikael's Crucible za každou cenu co nejdříve (hned po Sight Stone a předmětu pro přísun zlaťáků), takže týmy s dlouhými cooldowny a silným útokem obtížně zahajovaly týmové boje, pokud nepřítel přenesl lapený cíl Mikaelem do bezpečí. Ve výsledku pak byl kladen větší důraz na týmy, které dokázaly „lapit“ cíl několikrát (Elise, Morgana apod.), aby bylo možné Mikaela použít jen jednou. Přítomnost Mikael's Crucible v každém zápase navíc silně demotivovala střelce zaměřené na funkčnost, jako jsou Ashe nebo Varus, kteří se z velké části spoléhají na omezovací efekty. Cílem našich změn u Mikael's Crucible je udělat z něj přepychové zboží pro střední až závěrečnou fázi hry, pomocí kterého bude možné kontrovat strategii týmů se silným útokem, jež se zaměřují na vybrané cíle. Nechceme však, aby byl natolik atraktivní, že by se objevoval v úplně každém utkání.To nám zároveň otevřelo prostor pro představení nového podpůrného předmětu pro střední fázi hry – Ardent Censer! Máme z ní velice dobrý pocit, protože poskytuje mnoho možností šampionům v podpůrné roli, a to především obranným jako Alistar, Janna, Sona nebo Soraka, kteří se soustředí na poskytování štítů či léčení. ; *Unique passive: Když vyléčíš nějakou jednotku nebo na ni umístíš štít, zvýšíš jí na 6 sekund rychlost útoků o 25 %. *Unique passive: +8% movement speed *Ability power +30 *Mana regen 10 za 5 sekund *Cooldown reduction +10% *Celková cena 2200 goldů *Recept: Forbidden Idol + Aether Wisp + 550 goldů. ; *Celková cena snížena z 750 goldů na 700. ; *Celková cena zvýšena z 1600 gůldů na 2450. *Recept místo Forbidden Idol + Aether Wisp + 550 goldů změněn na Chalice of Harmony + Forbidden Idol + 870 goldů. *Mana regen zvýšen z 12 za 5 sekund na 20 za 5 sekund. *Cooldown reduction zvýšen z 0 na 10%. ; *Je-li příjemce štítu na vyšší úrovni než majitel předmětu, odvíjí se hodnota aktivovatelného štítu od úrovně šampiona, na kterého je štít sesílán. Ability Power předměty Jelikož se cena Mikael's Crucible zvýšila a nabízí nyní větší regeneraci many / cooldown redukci, dospěli jsme k názoru, že bychom si měli posvítit i na Athene's Unholy Grail – předmět s velice dobrým poměrem ceny a výkonu, jenž poskytuje vše, co magický středový lajnař potřebuje k tomu, aby dokázal od rána do večera likvidovat jednu vlnu za druhou (díváme se na tebe, Ziggsi). Proč jsme se rozhodli upravit u Athena obranné atributy a ne útočné? Jelikož nechceme, aby byl tak „dokonalým“ předmětem pro bezpečné vyvíjení tlaku, a aby soupeři měli možnost najít nějakou tu škvíru v obraně. Morellonomiconu jsme poskytli buff čistě proto, aby byl využitelnější v závěrečné fázi hry. ; *Magir resis snížen z 40 na 25. *Mana regen snížen z 15 za 5 sekund na 10 za 5 sekund. *Pasivní obnova many při zabití/asistenci zvýšena z 12% na 15%. ; *Ability power zvýšeno z 75 na 80. *Mana regen snížen z 12 za 5 sekund na 10 za 5 sekund. Summoner kouzla ; S dopadem nových úprav u Teleportu jsme poměrně spokojení, přesto nám ale přijde toto kouzlo při obranném použití v lajně až příliš účinné. Především v soutěžních utkáních jsme často svědky toho, že hráči v horních lajnách využívají Teleport k blokování horní lajny a ne k vyvíjení celkového tlaku na mapě. *Cooldown při teleportování k věži je zvýšen z 200 sekund na 240. ; Když jsme Randuinu odebrali pasivní debuff k rychlosti pohybu, zjistili jsme, že kouzlo Heal poskytuje střelcům až příliš velkou ochranu při boji s kontaktními bojovníky, takže jsme se rozhodli jej trochu oslabit. *Doba zvýšení rychlosti pohybu snížena na 1 sekundu ze 2. ; *Byla opravena chyba, kvůli které kouzlo nepřipisovalo asistenci, když bylo použito proti cílům imunním vůči zpomalení (avšak které byly ovlivněny efektem pro snížení poškození). Masteries ; *Popis nyní jasně říká, že dochází ke snížení celkového poškození způsobeného kritickými zásahy. Summoner's Rift Mírně jsme zvýšili odměnu ve zlaťácích za skolení draka, jelikož chceme zdůraznit význam tohoto úkolu v úvodní fázi hry. Navíc týmy, které neustále mění lajny, se budou muset vyrovnat s tím, že zabezpečení lajny s sebou nese větší rizika. *Základní množství goldů zvýšeno z 145 na 180. *Goldy za úroveň sníženy z 15 na 10. de:V4.10 en:V4.10 es:V4.10 fr:V4.10 pl:V4.10